The Secret Life Of The King and Queen of Airendale
by Violet Voltori
Summary: There was a King and Queen that died and became new and lost their memories. Now they are alive and remember everything they have to reunite their children. Harry is about to get the shock of his life. His parents are alive? R and R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prolog

"Do you have to go?" asked Elsa.

The king said "Your be fine Elsa."

The king and Queen hugged their daughters goodbye. The they boarded the ship and set sail.

\- Time skip after the shipwreck-

"It's too soon for them to die Death," Life said.

"They will not die sister." Death said.

"Whatever do you mean brother."

"Fate has a idea."

Fate looked at her siblings and said "They will be reincarnated as Lily and James Potter. They will know of magic but they will not remember their daughters until the time is right."

\- Sant Mugos Hospital-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," screamed Lily Potter.

"Come on Lily just one more push." said a medwitch.

"I'll kill you all," screamed Lily as she push once more.

"It's a boy."

The med witch placed the newborn in Lily's arms. Then James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came into the room. James looked at his son and said " I'm a father. He looks just like me."

Sirius shouted "He has an awesome godfather."

Lily glared at him and said " You won't get to be godfather if you don't shut up. This is a hospital not a playground."

Sirius pouted. Then the babe opened his eyes.

Lily said " He has my eyes."

Remus asked" So what is his name?"

James and Lily said " Harry James Potter."

\- Halloween-

"Lily take Harry and go. It's him." James yelled to his wife.

Lily rushed to the nursery and held Harry close to her chest. Then she heard James die. Then Voldimort bust down the door and came in.

He said "Give me the boy and I will spare your life."

Lily put Harry in his crib and said "Never."

"Goodbye mudblood. Avra Kadabra. "

The spell hit Lily and she died. Then Voldimort turned to Harry and said the same spell. The spell bounced back to Voldimort and his body disappeared. Then Harry Potter became the boy who lived.

\- After the potters death-

"I thought you said they would remember their daughters sister." Life said.

"They will in due time sister." Fate said.

"How can they if they are dead sister?" Life asked.

"In due time sister." Fate said.

"For now they will be in the afterlife sisters." Death said.

"Yes brother." The sisters said.


	2. Chapter 2 Alive Again

Chapter 2 Alive again

-14 years later-

Lily's body began to stir. She woke up and slowly stood up.

"James, Harry." Lily called

"Lily?" James called.

Lily went downstairs and went into James's arms.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

James turned on the tv. He saw the date. Then he turned off the tv.

"I don't know. It's been fourteen years since we died." James said.

"So he is fourteen now." Lily said.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We could get Harry and go back to Arindale."

"Elsa's coronation was a year ago."

"I hope it was nice and her secret is safe."

"How are we going to tell Harry about Elsa and Anna."

"We will figure it out dear. Now let's go to Dumbledore."

Then James and Lily went to Hogwarts.

\- Hogwarts -

James and Lily stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore asked "Who are you?"

James said "We are Lily and James Potter."

Lily said "You can ask us something that only Lily and James Potter know."

Dumbledore said "If you are Lily Potter then who told you that you were a witch? If you are James show me your agimatis form."

James transformed and Lily said "Severus Snape." James transformed back.

Dumbledore said "Welcome back James and Lily."

\- With Life, Death and Fate -

"See sister they remember their daughters and they are alive." Fate said.

"Yes they are sister."" Life said.

"Their children need them now more then ever excpesuly their son." Death said.

Fate and Life nodded agreeing with their brother.

"Together they can make the prophecy come true sisters."Death said.

The two sisters nodded in agreement with their brother.

Author's Note

I do not own Frozen or Harry Potter.

R and R

Do you like Death, Life and Fate?

Violet Voltori


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Parents Alive?

Chapter 3 Harry's Parents Alive?

"Kill the spare."

A flash of green light hit Cedric and the life left his eyes.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat in Gryiffindor tower. He took deep breaths this was the third time he had that nightmare sence it happened. Knowing he won't get back to sleep he started getting ready. Then he went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He walked to the Gryiffindor table and sat down. Today was the last day before summer and Harry wasn't looking forword to returning to the Dursleys.

"Hey mate." Ron said as him and Hermione sat down.

"Harry why are you down here so early?" Hermione asked.

"I had the dream again," Harry said.

"You have to tell Dumbledore."

"No it's just a dream."

"But Harry."

"Just drop it Hermione. Let's go to class."

The three lions went to potions. When they got there they got into their partners . Harry's partner was sadly Malfoy. After they got in their partners Snape began the lesson. In the middle of his speech they heard a knock at the door. A first year Ravenclaw came in.

"Excuse me Professor but Professor Dumbledore wants to see Harry Potter." The Ravenclaw said.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for interrupting my lesson. Potter go. Now both of you get out of my classroom before I take more points." Professor Snape said.

Harry and the Ravenclaw went to dumbledor's office. Then the Ravenclaw left Harry. Then Harry walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry come in. I have something to tell you." Dumbledore said.

"Is it about Voldimort sir?" Harry asked.

"No. I have two people that I want you to meet."

Lily and James walked out of the shadows.

"Professor is this a joke? Why did you let death eaters in here." Harry asked.

"No Harry. Ask us something only we know." Lily said.

"James show me progs. Lily what did Aunt Petunia call you when she found out you were a witch?" Harry asked.

James transformed and Lily said "She called me a freak." James transformed back.

"Mom dad you really are alive." Harry said.

Lily and James hugged him. Harry hugged them back happy to have his parents back.

Lily said " Now that we are alive we can go home."

Author's note:

What elemental powers should Harry have?

This takes place after Frozen and after the tournament in Harry's fourth year.

R and R


	4. Chapter 4 I Have Sisters?

Chapter 4 I Have Sisters?

-Gryiffindor tower-

Harry was sitting in the common room across from his parents.

James asked "So Harry how do you like Hogwarts?"

Harry said "It's brilliant. It's my home."

Lily asked "How were your Hogwarts years?"

Harry told them about his years. When he was done he looked at his parents. Lily noticed his eyes were blackish green.

Lily asked "Have your eyes always been that color?"

Harry said "Yes I always thought it was part of my magic."

Lily and James shared a look.

Lily said "Harry we are going to tell you something and we want you to listen and not interrupt ok."

Harry said "Ok."

James said "Good now long before you were born me and your mother lived in a kingdom. We lived in a castle. Then we had daughters and one of our daughters had special powers. After a tragic accident we decided to hide her powers from everyone. We began to teach her how to control her power. Then one day while we were travailing we got in a shipwreck and died. Then somehow we came back to life but we lost our memories of our daughters. Instead we had memories of magic and our lives at Hogwarts. Then your mother had you and then we died again. Then we woke up remembering everything."

Harry said "So I have sisters and one of them has powers. Then you died and forgot about them. Then you had me and you died again. Then you came back to life and remembered everything."

Lily said "Yes and we are royalty. So you are a prince."

Harry fainted. Lily and James revived him.

Then James said "Go pack Harry we are going back to Arendelle."

Harry went to pack his trunk.

Lily said "That went well I just hope Elsa doesn't feaze us when we tell her and Anna."

James nodded and said "Harry might be like Elsa. We have to tell him about the prophecy."

Lily said "Yes we will but not today he heard enough for one day and I don't want him to accidentally hurt or kill anybody."

Harry came back into the room with his trunk. Then the three of the headed back to Arendelle.


	5. Chapter 5 Family Reunited

\- Arendalle-

Anna knocked on Elsa's study door and said "Elsa."

"Yes Anna." Elsa said.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"I can't right now I'm busy."

"Your always busy."

"I rule the kingdom. I can't just stop doing whatever I'm doing to play with you."

"I get it Your kingdom is more important than speeding time with me."

Elsa opened the door and looked at her sister.

Then she said "No Anna don't think that. I promise when I have time I will spend it with you."

"Ok Elsa."

"Now my little snowflake go and play with Olaf and when I am done with my work I will play with you."

Anna nodded and smiled at her nickname. Then she went outside. She walked around the kingdom. Then she saw a guard talking to three people.

She went over to them and asked "What's going on?"

The guard bowed said " Princess Anna I am taking these people to Queen Elsa."

"Ok I will go alert the queen."

Anna went back to the castle and knocked on her sister's door.

"Elsa three people are here to see you."

Elsa came out of her study and nodded.

The two sisters went to the throne room.

Elsa asked "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

The man said "I am king Agder and this is my wife Queen Idun and we were king and queen of Arendalle."

Elsa's eyes widened and she said "Mamma, Papa is that you? If you are really Papa tell me what you use to tell me to help me control my powers."

"Conceal don't feel don't let it show."

"Mamma, Papa it is you."

Elsa and Anna hugged their parents. The guard bowed and left.

Elsa asked "How are you alive?"

King Agder said "After we died in the shipwreck we somehow came back to life with new names. We didn't remember you or your sister. We had a boy then we died again. Then we came back to life remembering everything."

Elsa said "So you forgot about us then you had a boy. Then you came back to life and remembered everything."

Anna said "Elsa calm down before you freeze the whole room."

Elsa looked down and saw ice on the ground. She calmed down and the ice melted.

Anna asked "So what's our brother's name?"

The queen replied "Prince Harrison"

Elsa noticed that her new brother had black eyes and hair.

Elsa asked "Dose Harrison have powers?

King Agder said "We don't know."

Harrison asked "What are you talking about?"

The queen handed him a mirror. He looked at himself.

He asked "So I have the same power as Queen Elsa?"

Elsa said "We don't know and don't call me Queen unless we are with other citizens or guards. You are part of the family now after all."

Harrison nodded.

Then Olaf came in and said "Hi Elsa hi Anna."

Elsa asked "What have you been doing Olaf?

"Just came to visit you guys."

Harrison wisspered "You see the snowman too right?"

His parents nodded.

Olaf noticed the other people in the room.

He said "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Harrison said "Hi."


	6. Chapter 6 Powers

Chapter 6 Powers

Then an owl flew into the room and landed on Harrison's shoulder.

Harrison took the three letters off it's leg then it flew away. Harrison opened one of the letters.

Dear Harry,

I hope you are having fun with your parents. Your friends came to my office asking about you. I told them you are with your parents. They will probably write you to get more details. I have also written the Durslys and told them that you will not be returning to their care.

Professor Dumbedore

Harrison smiled when he finished reading. Then he read Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry,

I am happy that you are with your parents, but what if they are really Death Eaters? They could have discised themselves and are planning to take you to you know who. Keep a close eye on them and have your wand with you at all times. I have sent all your homework to you along with some defensive books on how to fight death eaters just in case. I also sent you a protection ring. If you are in danger just tap it twice, say the password and it will take you to the hospital wing. Just be careful Harry and wear the ring at all times.

Hermione

Harrison finished reading the letter. He would have to write a letter to her explaining about his parents. He read the last letter.

Dear Harry,

How dare you leave me without saying goodbye! I am your best mate we are suppose to tell each other everything! We go through everything together and it is suppose to stay that way! We could have helped you if you had told us what was going on! We could have been with you! You are the boy who lived to think his friends don't need him!

Ron

Harrison clutched the letter in his fist, not believing Ron could say that. He got mad.

Anna said "Harrison you might want to look up."

Harrison looked up and saw dark storm clouds in the room. Thunder sounded. He went over to his parents. He pointed at the storm and lightning shot out of his fingers. He put his hands at his sides so he wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone.

Elsa quickly closed the doors so no one would see the storm.

Harrison said "What's happening. Why is this happening." He began to freak out and the wind picked up. Then rain came down. Elsa began to think of a way to get Harrison to calm down.

Elsa said "Harrison calm down think of the people who love you."

Harrison thought about the people that love him. Then the storm stopped and disappeared.

Harrison asked "What the bloody hell was that?"

Elsa said "Your powers."

"My powers."

Elsa nodded. Then she walked out of the room. She asked one of the servants for a pair of black gloves. Then she came back into the room and handed the gloves to her brother.

Harrison took the gloves and asked "Why do I need gloves?"

Elsa said "To help you control your powers around others."

Harrison put the gloves on.

Then Olaf said "Well I better go now bye everyone."

Elsa said "Wait Olaf you can live here if you want."

Olaf hugged Elsa and said "Thank you mom. I mean Elsa."

Elsa hugged him back and said "Your welcome and you can call me mom if you want. I did create you so I am kind of like your mom."

Harrison said "So I have storm powers?"

Elsa let go of Olaf and said "Yes and I am going to help you control them."

Then she opened the hall door. Then she went to the window. A servant came in and blew a horn. All the citizens stopped what they were doing to look at the Queen.

Elsa announced "Citizens of Arendelle The royal family has a new member and retuning members. My parents the former King and Queen have retuned. May I present Prince Harrison of Arendalle."

Elsa motioned for Harrison to stand next to her. Harrison moved next to Elsa. The citizens cheered and bowed when they saw the Prince. Harrison shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

Elsa said "That will be all."

The citizens went back to what they were doing before.

Elsa and Harrison went back to their family. The servant left.

Elsa said "I will cancel my queenly duties for the day to teach Harrison control."

Anna said "Elsa you promise we would spend time together."

"I know but Harrison need to learn control."

Anna was mad at her sister. How could she break her promise just because of their new brother? Suddenly fire started to surround Anna. Elsa shut the doors to the hall. Anna pointed at Elsa and flames shot out her hand towered Elsa. Elsa froze the flames before they can hit her. Olaf ran behind Elsa. Harrison ran to his parents. The King and Queen just stared at their youngest daughter in shock. Everyone looked at Anna shocked.

Then Elsa said "A A Anna calm down we can spend time together today if you want. Think about love."

Anna was shocked and scarred. The flames around her grew higher. She thought about much she loved Elsa. The flames extinguished. Elsa hugged Anna. Then Elsa made sure everyone was ok. Then Elsa got a pair of red gloves and gave them to Anna. Anna quickly put them on.

Anna said "I have powers now."

Elsa looked at her siblings and said "We are going to keep your powers a secret. I don't want a repeat of last year."

Anna and Harrison nodded.

Harrison asked "What happened last year?"

Elsa said "I will tell you tomorrow. Now I will show you to your rooms."

They followed Elsa down the hallway. Elsa showed Harrison his room which was next to hers. Then she showed Olaf his room which was across from hers. Harrison and Olaf went into their rooms.

King Agder asked "Elsa how do you know how to make the powers stop?"

Elsa said "It will be explained tomorrow."

The king and queen nodded and went to their room.

Anna said "I can't believe they are back."

Elsa said "I can't either. So let's go spend time together like I promised."

Anna smiled and followed Elsa into the garden. They sat down on the bench.

Anna asked "We are really going to tell them?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna suddenly stood up and said "Elsa I have to go."

Anna quickly went to her room and locked the door. Then she cried on her bed. She felt bad about running away from Elsa but she couldn't be with her now. She couldn't be alone with her now without being scarred. She can't be with Elsa without the words repeating in her head,_ You almost killed your sister_. If Elsa hadn't stooped the flame in time she would be dead. Anna can't let that happen she needs Elsa. Besides she doesn't want to be queen.

Meanwhile Elsa looked to the spot where Anna use to be. She was worried about her. She never ran out like that before. Ever scènce the freeze her and Anna had been spending a lot of time together. Elsa went to Anna's door and knocked. Elsa turned the knob and was surprised to find it locked.

Elsa asked "Anna what have we talked about locking doors?"

Anna said "Elsa just leave me alone."

"Anna please let me in."

"Please just go away Elsa"

Elsa was shocked at Anna's words. She never thought her words would be thrown back at her. Elsa went to her study to finish up her work.

-Harrison's room-

Harrison got out a piece of parchment and wrote Hermione's letter.

Dear Mione,

Don't worry I checked before I went with them and they really are my parents. Thank you for the ring and homework. I will always wear the ring just in case something happens. You never know with my luck.

We left so quickly that I didn't have the chance to say goodbye. Tell Ron to get his head out of his ass and use his brain. Tell him if he is ready to be my friend again he has to apologize to me. Tell him I am not talking to him until he dose.

Harry

When Harrison was done he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig flew off. Then Harrison thought about his life now. He fell asleep on his bed.

Arthur's note

Fate did send the king and queen's soles back in time. How do you like this chapter? Should Harrison go back to Hogwarts after the summer is over? What do you think about this chapter? Anna's feelings about almost hurting Elsa?


	7. A Story and unknown Truths

Chapter 7 A Story and Unknown Truths

"Prince Harrison," a servant called through the door.

Harrison woke up and was confused. Then he remembered what happened earlier.

"Prince Harrison,"the servant called again.

"Yes." Harrison said.

"Dinner is ready and I will show you to the dining room."

"Ok."

Harrison got up and went out of his room. He followed the servant to the dinning room. When they got there Harrison saw that his parents and Elsa were already there. The servant left and Harrison sat next to Anna's empty chair.

Elsa asked "Where is Anna?"

A servant said "Your magisty the Princess requested dinner in her room."

"I will take it to her."

The servant nodded and gave Elsa a plate of food. Then Elsa went to Anna's room and knocked.

"Put it outside the door," Anna said.

Elsa said "Anna it's me come out and take it."

"Elsa no just leave it out there I will get it.'

"Anna please just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong I just don't feel like eating in the dinning room today."

"Anna."

"Elsa please just go."

Elsa sighed, put the plate of food down in front of the door. Then she went back to join her family. The they all ate. Harrison thought that this food was better then Hogwarts food. After they were done eating Elsa went to cheek on Anna.

Elsa knocked on Anna's door and asked "Anna do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna said "No not today."

"Ok then do you want some chocolate?"

"No. I'm tired now goodnight."

Elsa knew there was something wrong with her sister. She went to her room and went to sleep.

Meanwhile after Elsa left Harrison asked "Why did you say that my name is Harrison?"

King Augar said "We thought that Harrison would sound better to the kingdom then Harry."

"Ok then."

Then everybody went to sleep.

The next morning Everyone woke up and got ready. Then Elsa went to Anna's door and knocked.

Anna said "Yes."

Elsa said "Anna will you be joining us for when we tell them about what happened?"

"Yes."

Anna came out of her room and then two sisters went to the throne room.

Everyone was there already.

Elsa asked "Where do we began?"

Harrison said "When you became Queen."

"Well I was in my room practicing holding the ball and septer. Then I went to the throne room. Then I saw Anna and greeted her. Then I just greeted guests. Anna ran up to me with Prince Hans and and asked my blessing to get married. I refused, we got into an argument. Then Anna took my glove away and refused to give it back then I accidentally froze the floor. Then I ran away to the north mountain and I created an ice castle. After a while Anna walked inside my castle and we got into a musical argument. Then I accidentally froze Anna's heart then I made a snow monster to chase them away. Then some men walked inside my castle and knocked me unconcess. I woke up in the dungeon, my hands were in shacles. Then I escaped the dungeons and Hans told me that Anna was dead. I was about to let Hans kill me when his sword didn't reach me. I looked up and saw Anna as an ice sculpture. Then I hugged her and I felt her hug me back. Then I resized that love thaws and I made the ice disappear. Now here we are."

The king and Queen stared at Elsa after she had finished.

Then Anna said "Now I am going to tell you my version. On coronation day I was happy to have the gates open. Then I thought about romance and if I would find it. Then ran into Hans and we talked. Then I went back to the castle. During the party I ran into Hans and we went outside and sang about finding love. Then he proposed to me and I agreed. Then we asked Elsa to bless the marriage. Then after Elsa froze everything I went after her. I left Hans in charge of everything.-

"WHAT," Elsa exclaimed. "You left him in charge of the kingdom."

Anna said "I know I was stupid."

"No Anna you are not stupid. Your design was but you are not."

"Yes anyway then I met this guy named Kristof. I convinced him to take me to the north mountain. On the way we got chested by wolves and Kristof's sled fell off of a cliff. Then we met Olaf and we went to Elsa's ice castle. After Elsa's monster chased us away we went to Kristof's family. I found out they were trolls and after they stopped trying to marry me to Kristof, the elder troll told me that only true love can thaw my heart. Then we got back to the castle and I tried to get Hans to kiss me. Then Hans told me he only wanted to marry me because he wanted the kingdom to himself. He was planing to kill me and Elsa to get the kingdom. Then he left the room locking the door. Then Olaf reused me and made a fire to keep me warm. Then I saw Kristof rushing to the castle and I walked toward him. Then I saw Hans get ready to kill Elsa and I jumped in front of the sword. Then I turned to ice and the sword broke. Yon know the rest. Hans got sent back to his kingdom. Now here we are."

Elsa said "That was an interesting story. Hans told you that. I should have had him locked in the dungeons for trying to kill you and me."

Harrison said "Wait Anna you were about to marry someone you just met. I'm not even like that."

Anna said "Well I didn't know his plan to kill us."

The king said "Well that was some interesting stories. "

Elsa asked "Now that that's over. Mamma, Papa do you want your tildes back?"

Her parents replied "No. Elsa you are our heir you deserve to be queen. Just because we are back doesn't mean we would take your position away from you."

Elsa said "Ok well I should do my work now."

Elsa stood up and started to go to her study when she was stopped by Anna.

She said "Yes Anna."

Anna asked "Aren't you going to help us learn control?"

"Yes but I need to work. I am the Queen after all."

Elsa went to her study.

After she left the King and Queen went around the kingdom to see how much has changed.

Harrison asked "So what do you guys want to do?"

Anna said "Let's go visit Kristoff."

Harrison and Olaf nodded. They went to Elsa's study. Anna knocked on the door.

"Yes." Elsa said.

"Elsa. Harrison, Olaf and me are going to visit Kristoff." Anna said.

"Ok. Just be back before dinner."

"Ok."

Harrison gave Anna a confused look.

Anna explained "We have to tell Elsa whenever we go somewhere so she knows where we are. If we don't she goes crazy and sends the guards to search for us."

They went outside and walked to a field with rocks around it. In the middle they saw a blond haired man talking to a reindeer. Anna and Olaf walked up to him.

"Hi Kristoff," Anna said.

"Hi Anna." Kristoff said.

Anna went over to Harrison and dragged him over to Kristoff.

"This is my brother Prince Harrison of Arindalle," Anna said proudly.

Krisoff bowed and said "Your highness."

Harrison said "Stop bowing and you don't need to call me that."

Anna said "Forgive Harrison he is not use to being a prince yet."

Kristoff said "It's ok he grew up not knowing he was royalty."

"So let's see your family."

Rocks surrounded them and unrivaled themselves. Harrison's eyes nearly popped out his head. The rocks were really trolls.

"It's the princess and she brought a boy," the young trolls said.

"Princess you brought a boy with you this time," said a young troll.

"Is he your boyfriend?" another asked.

"Are you getting married to him?"

"Can we come to your wedding?"

"No he is not I mean we are not together," Anna explained.

"Don't you like him princess?"

Anna said "Yes I like him but not like that. I mean I like him as a friend. This is my brother Prince Harrison."

A young troll asked "So is he married to the queen?"

Anna said "No he is her brother too."

The young trolls nodded in understanding. During the conversation Harrison wanted to disappear.

Grand Pappi asked "So Anna what brings you here?"

Anna walked over to the older troll away from Kristoff.

Anna said "I have powers and so dose Harrison."

Grand pappi said "You were both born with your powers."

"Why are they just showing now?"

"Harrison's powers came because he is back home. Yours were frozen until last year."

"What do you mean?"

"When you and Elsa were children you knew about her powers. One day when you two were playing in the snow an accident happened. You were jumping off snow mounds and Elsa would catch you with another. Then you jumped off of one and Elsa slipped and couldn't catch you. Then Elsa accidentally hit you with her powers. When that happened your developing powers froze. When you sacrificed yourself for Elsa your frozen powers melted."

"So I knew about her powers when we were children!"

"Anna please calm down."

"Why don't I remember it?"

"When I healed you, your parents thought it would be best if you didn't remember and have limited contact with Elsa."

"So that's why she shut me out."

"Yes."

"Well look how that turned out."

"Anna calm down if you don't your powers will come out."

"I don't care."

Steam was coming out of Anna. Anna could belive what her parents did. She was also mad at Elsa for not telling her. Her hair caught on fire. Harrison and Olaf stepped away from her.

Harrison said "Anna calm down maybe Elsa has a good reason for not telling you."

Anna thought he might be right. She calmed down.

Harrison said "You have flames on your head."

Anna thought about Elsa and the flames disappeared. Then the trio went back to the castle.

When they got back Anna went to Elsa's study and knocked on the door.

Elsa said "Yes."

Anna said "We are back."

"Ok."

Anna went to her room and locked the door. She has to think before she can tell Elsa about what the trolls told her. Elsa hurt her when they were kids and that's before they were separated. _At least she didn't almost kill me like I did_, Anna thought. She can't hurt anyone if she stays here all the time. She decided to stay in her room and not come out. If she doesn't see anyone she can't hurt them.

Author's Note

Thank you guys for reviewing on this story. Sorry I have not posted in a while, I have been busy with school. Can you give me some ideas for the next chapter? Read and Review

Violet Voltori


	8. Arthor's note

Arthor's Note

Hi guys I need your help in coming up with ideas for the next chapter. I already have two ideas.

!. What happened after Harry left? What are his friends and other peoples reactions? What are they felling? I think later on I might have some people from the wizard world visit Harry.

2\. Harrison thinking about his old life and how it changed. Harrison's parents telling him the prophecy and his reaction. Then training with his sisters (if Anna shows up).

Those are my two ideas so let me know which one you think should be the next chapter.

When and how should Elsa find out what's wrong with Anna?

As for my other stories I am working on the next chapters for those as well.

I don't own Frozen or Harry Potter.

Violet Voltori


End file.
